Percy Jackson and the golden girl
by aliceloveridgexoxo
Summary: Percy might be great at most things but getting a girlfriend isn't one of them. When he meets one of Aphrodites daughters, everything changes and he must help her to become a hero and prove that she isnt just another pretty face.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this fic except Issy. This is my fist story so constructive criticism would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Alice xoxo**

And there she was. Quick as a flash she was gone again. Percy slipped backwards off of the rock he was perched on. He picked himself up again and jumped off the rocky ledge. His feet gave way as he landed in the sand beneath. Yet again he ended up on the ground. By the time he had picked himself up again, the beach was empty. Dreaming he had thought but that was then and this was now…

**Two days later.**

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy yelled over the dinner table, "so, I was wondering...y'know if maybe… you wanted to go out with me later… we could take a walk on the beach… whaddaya say?"

"Percy, you're an amazing _friend _but I would really love it to stay that way."

Grover snorted.

Friendzoned.

Positively friendzoned!

"Yeah, yeah, sure I understand, its fine it was nothing, just forget I said anything."

So, when everyone was snuggled up in their cabins, Percy trundled along the beach. Alone.

His mind wondered from one place to another as he ambled his way up the moonlit stretch of golden grains. All of a sudden a loud pounding sound came from behind him. He stopped. It grew closer with speed. At the last minute he spun around and came face-to-face with the hooves of a rearing horse.

"Woah, sorry…I'm so sorry, I didn't see you…OMIGOSH!"

"It's fine, really it was my fault, out here in the dark." Percy mumbled. The horse had calmed down and the rider had begun to dismount. Firstly he noticed her mass of blonde hair; it fell down her back as a tousled mane. Then, as she looked up, he saw her eyes, like raging blue-grey oceans. She was beautiful.

He realised that he was staring and blushed raspberry red.

"Ummmm hi, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"Oh… I know, you're a hero around here with your quests and all." He waited expectantly for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Issy one of the _many_ daughters of Aphrodite, probably the biggest disappointment of them all to be honest."


	2. Chapter 2

Horses were bumpy, thought Percy as he galloped through the dense forest in the back of Issy's horse. Just as he thought this, they jumped over a stray log. He clung tighter to her waist and she giggled.

"You're not scared are you?" she mocked in her light British accent. He couldn't answer. He was holding his breath and concentrating on not falling off. They slowed down to a trot and then finally to a walk. He breathed out through his mouth and relaxed.

"So, how come you came here then, to camp half-blood if you're British?" he asked. He was curious about her. She was different.

"My dad was British, he came here in his gap year and he and my mom met, nine months later and I turned up on his doorstep back in London."

"Yeah but how did you know about this place?"

"My sisters, they contacted my father and told him about this… facility… he knew that my mother was a Goddess, so on my sixteenth birthday he sent me to the states and then my oldest sister brought me to the camp." Her voice was sugary and sweet.

"Must have been crazy, huh?" she nodded in response.

He looked around as the cabins were coming into view.

"This is my stop." He said and he clambered off. His legs were like jelly. She laughed again. "See you tomorrow then, nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too." She smiled as she tapped the horse's sides. Within seconds they were galloping into the distance, her mop of golden hair flowing out behind her.

As he lay in his bunk, Percy couldn't get her out of his mind. The way she giggled, her voice, her smile, her lips and her eyes. He hoped that maybe he would see her tomorrow.

**The next day.**

"Percy, Percy, PERCY!" shouted Annabeth.

"Wha…sorry." He mumbled but he wasn't concentrating on what she was saying, his eyes were drawn to a girl, sitting among many other stunning girls. She had a crazy head of golden blonde hair and freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She wore large black glasses and behind them lay blue-grey eyes that reminded him of raging oceans. It was Issy.

He waited until Annabeth and Grover had left and most of the rest of the girls had cleared off. He stood up and moved over to Issy's table. She looked up as he sat opposite her. Her eyes looked red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Hi, what's wrong you look like you've been crying?"

"It's just that all my sister are so beautiful and I'm just not but if I'm not beautiful, then what am I?" he contemplated telling her that she was in fact the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, glasses and all but realised that it might have bee a bit full on. "I need to do something to prove that I'm worthy of being at this camp and that I do have talent ya'know."

"uhhh yeah, well I could help you if any quests come up." He was trying to impress her and subtly ask her on a date.

"OMIGOSH really, thanks Percy." She leant across the table and kissed him on the cheek, "see you tomorrow K."

He sat there. His face was red as a raspberry yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy opened the door to find Grover, he looked stressed and was shaking.

"Percy, you gotta help man, Luke's taken Annabeth!"

"Whaa…what… ummmm OK," he stammered back. Considering it was only three am in the morning, he wasn't exactly on top of his game. "Hold on, I know someone who can come with us… follow me."

**On the beach.**

"What the hell are we doing here Perc we need to go!"

"Just wait a sec, she'll be here…probably…" no sooner had he said it did he hear the pounding of hooves. He ran out, waving his arms. The horse in front of him slowed until it came to a halt in front of him.

"Hey Percy, wassup?" she said in s chirpy tone.

"This guy, my enemy you could say, he's taken Annabeth and I thought that this might just be your quest."

"OMIGOSH who?" she shrieked.

"It doesn't matter who, but are you coming…I could really use your help…?" he was contemplating that last part but decided to come right out with it. It was her turn to blush. She giggled nervously.

"Of course I'll come." Percy didn't want to admit it but he was starting to like her a lot.

**Authors note: sorry for the short paragraph. I know it has lots of speech too but I needed to get this uneventful and unexciting part of the story before I could move onto anything else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: hello there readers, there are a few things that I need to explain before I continue on with the story. Firstly there is no prophecy because Luke took Annabeth unexpectedly (it will all make sense at the end of the story, I promise). Secondly I didn't mention the fact that Issy had glasses in the first chapter because I was trying to avoid listing her appearance which I was told by my English teacher not to. Lastly, this story is based on the movies; I have never read the books but was really inspired after watching the movies. This means that I only go by what I have seen in the movies. For example I had no idea that Percy could communicate with horses or that he was good at riding them because it doesn't mention that in either movies and I only use the characters that were featured I the movies. Thanks for reading Alice xoxo.**

Percy and Grover ran back to Percy's cabin with Issy trotting along in front on her horse (now known to be called Bow). Once the demigods and the satyr were inside, they began to think of a plan of action.

"We need to pack the most important things…" Percy began but Issy cut him off short.

"I need some clothes." She stated. Both boys turned to look at her and blushed profusely. She was wearing the teeniest, tiniest pink bikini.

"Uhhhh… we don't have time to go back to your cabin so…uhhhh," Grover began to rifle through the Percy's closet. He pulled out an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and threw it at her. She caught it with ease and slipped it over her head. It fit her as a mini dress. They had to admit it, she looked hot. She looked down at her bare feet and Grover kicked her a pair of black converse and some stripy knee-high socks that Annabeth had left in their room whilst unpacking after the quest to find the fleece.

**30 minutes later at the entrance to the camp.**

They crouched behind the wall, silently. Issy put her hand down to balance herself. Hers met Percy's and they turned and locked eyes. Awkwardly they turned away but she left her hand on top of his. When the coast was clear, they ventured out into the forest beyond. It was hard being silent when there were so many twigs and branches ready to step on and snap.

There was a large tree in the distance that seemed as if it were moving.

"Is that tree moving?" Grover asked.

"Uhhh… I don't think that's a tree… Grover…" Issy stammered

The tree turned round to reveal one bloodshot and pus filled eye and a mass of hair covered in what seemed like dried blood but couldn't be distinguished in the pale moonlight. Percy thought of his brother. He and Clarisse had become BFF's the past month. He seemed to be growing further apart and Percy couldn't figure out whether it was a good or bad thing. His mind snapped back into reality as he heard a girlish scream. It was Grover. The Cyclops stomped towards them and as it did, the ground shook beneath them, knocking them all over. Within seconds it had bent down and grabbed Issy. She struggled under his grasp and desperately hit out but to no avail. Percy stood at the foot of the beast and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his pen and pushed the button. Immediately it took the form of his sword. He plunged it into the fungal infested foot of the Cyclops.

"Drop her!" he screamed and as the creature yelped in pain, it did exactly that. The petite girl began to slide down the front of the grotesque beast. She managed to cling onto a shred of it's shirt.

"Percy HELP!" she shrieked. She was losing her grip with every second.

"Let go."

"What?"

"I'll catch you…I promise… trust me!" with that, she let go. She fell straight into Percy's arms and clung onto him. He held her tightly and ran as fast as he could, along with Grover. By this time he had already pocketed his sword/pen (now covered in the green, slimy blood of a Cyclops.

Once they were out of sight and smelling range, he set Issy down and she smiled fondly at him.

"Thanks Percy, you saved my life," she whispered into his ear ad planted a sweet kiss just below his earlobe.

"My pleasure," he replied.

**Alrighty guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its probably the most action packed so far but there is more to come. Please leave a review with some feedback so that I can improve. Alice xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

It was like dejavu. He was standing face-to-face with the chariot of damnation. Percy gulped and took deep breaths.

"We hope you brought enough drachmas this time," the witches' voices sounded like fingers running down a blackboard. Percy flinched and Grover clapped him on the back.

"Brace yourself man and you Issy," Grover sighed. They slid into the back seat. The boys sat either side of Issy.

"Where to then?" The thing was, Percy wasn't entirely sure where he needed to go. Where in the world would Luke be? He sat there in silence. The witches tapped their long fingernails impatiently on the dashboard. And then it hit him.

"Washington D.C please… and could the driver please have the eye this time," Percy requested. He was going to visit Hermes. The cab lurched forward and violently flung the trio forward. By the time they had perched themselves back onto the seat, the cab was splitting in two to avoid a row of trees. Caught off guard, Issy flung herself onto Percy's lap. He chuckled.

"You're not scared are you?" he joked, mimicking her from their previous encounter. She to didn't reply. She was too busy clinging on to him for dear life in an attempt to stay inside the cab. Within minutes, it had joined back together but Issy didn't leave his lap, in fear of it splitting again. He didn't object. It felt as if the car would keep travelling faster than the speed of light but their bodies would get left behind. Grover had turned green.

"Dude, I'm gonna hurl…"he warned. The cab screeched to a sudden stop. He upchucked in the foot well. It had _carrots_ in it. Grover didn't even like carrots.

"GROSS!" The other two squealed, making Grover look sheepish. They opened the doors and clambered out. None of them could walk in a straight line. They watched queasily as the chariot sped away into the distance. Percy wondered who would be the next unfortunate passenger.

**Authors note: hello guys, sorry for the really short chapter. I wanted to write it just too kind of wrap it up for a while. I'm going to be busy this weekend because I was surprised with getting my puppy 3 weeks early. This means that I am going to be SUPER busy and probably won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday depending on how much school work I have on top of that. Thanks for following my story. Your support really helps and I will still be looking at your reviews so keep them coming please I love to improve and have your feedback and support. Lots of love and hugs Alice xoxo**


End file.
